Spider-Man 2
Spider-Man 2 is the name of various action games based loosely on the Spider-Man 2''film. They are follow-ups of the game ''Spider-Man: The Movie, and the series is followed by Spider-Man 3. These games were published by Activision for many different systems in 2004. The games are adaptations of the film Spider-Man 2. The GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the game, developed by Activision's Treyarch studio, allow the player to freely roam around Manhattan, Roosevelt, Ellis, and Liberty Islands. The home console versions were also innovative in that physics-based algorithms simulated Spider-Man's web swinging in three dimensions, creating a new game mechanic unlike the traditional jumping or flying of previous Spider-Man games. Versions of the game on other platforms feature more linear side-scrolling and platform sections. The PSP version of Spider-Man 2 was compared to playing the Spider-Man plot. While street thugs only have handguns, machine guns, crowbars and their fists to protect them, the super-villains and their minions have their various unique powers and weapons that they use to either steal, cause terror or defeat Spider-Man. At the end of the game, it becomes possible to unlock a warehouse in which the player can again fight thugs and villains such as Shocker, Rhino, Doctor Octopus, and an additional boss, Calypso, who is not found elsewhere in the game. The player has the ability to choose either to go on with the storyline or swing around the city. The player can explore Manhattan, Roosevelt Island, Ellis Island, Liberty Island, and a mysterious label on the map over the water claiming "Governors Island" (which was omitted from the final version of the game due to time constraints) with many sidequests for the player to complete. The player can do random tasks to earn "hero points," which must be accumulated to continue with the plot and are spent on upgrading Spidey's skills. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Spider-Man 2 for the 162nd episode of The Completionist, as well as the third episode of Superhero Month 2016. Jirard finds the game’s narrative broken up by sideplots, and notes how the main plot doesn’t really start until late into the game. However, he doesn’t mind this too much. He finds that the game’s presentation hasn’t aged very well, and coins the phrase “mundane hill” to describe the way the faces look. He does give props to the city’s graphics, though. He decries some of the voice acting and lack of music. Jirard praises the combat and webslinging. He also brings up many of the side missions and races, which get somewhat repetitive. However, he’s fond of the game’s inclusion of many Spider-Man characters. Jirard laments the numerous tokens that must be found for completion. He’s also angry that there’s no reward for completion outside of a slightly better wall crawl. Overall, Jirard finds the game flawed, but unique and fun. Statistics * 13 game over screens * 97 failed race attempts * 392 tokens collected * Countless hero points collected * 77 hours of total playtime * Dozens of crying katys Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Xbox Category:Superhero Month Category:Play It!